earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
William Wintergreen
History (Submitted by Oracle) William Wintergreen: 1940 - 1969 William Randolph Wintergreen was born in Rye, England and later attended the Britannia Royal Naval Academy in Dartmouth, England. A savvy and clever sort, William was an ideal candidate for recruitment into Defense Intelligence. The work came easy to him, and knowing the conduits through which information flowed aided him in his work. He was soon picked up to work as an agent of MI-5. During his career as a British intelligence agent, he worked with Alfred Pennyworth and while tasked to providing covert aid to the American military in Vietnam, he met Slade Wilson. The two developed a close friendship after Slade saved William from an ambush. Thankful to the young American, Wintergreen took Slade under his wing, mentoring him in strategy and tactical engagement. He even recommended that Slade's superiors put him in officer training. William Wintergreen: 1969 - 1971 Shortly after returning home from the front, Wintergreen left the military to care for his ailing wife. When she passed on despite all attempts of medicine to save her, Wintergreen was devastated. He had considered suicide when he received word from Slade, inviting Wintergreen to America to attend his wedding. Included in the invitation was a first class airplane ticket, courtesy of Slade's wealthy new bride-to-be. Retiring his military commission, Wintergreen decided to accept the offer and attended the ceremony as Slade's best man. William Wintergreen: 1971 - 1984 When Slade heard that Wintergreen was without a job, he demanded that his friend stay in America. When Wintergreen asked what sort of profession Slade thought he should take on, Slade jokingly mentioned that his wife's family was looking for a new butler after Slade's pregnant sister-in-law had poached their prospective butler for her own family. To Slade's surprise, Wintergreen was not opposed to the idea and accepted the offer for a welcome change of pace. Attending to the needs of the Kane family estate was just what Wintergreen needed to take his mind off the loss of his wife and he did well in the job. With the birth of Slade's children, Grant Roderick Wilson and Joseph William Wilson (yes, Joseph's middle name was given in honor of Wintergreen), Wintergreen took on a role that he had previously never experienced: caregiver. He loved those boys very much and let his love for them magnify his calling. When Slade's downward spiral due to military experiments began to jeopardize his family, Wintergreen was not afraid to confront his friend. When it all came to a head with Adeline shooting Slade in the eye, Wintergreen tendered his resignation. When asked by Adeline Wilson why he was quitting when the boys desperately needed a positive male role model in their life, Wintergreen explained to her that Slade had saved his life and he would not be much of a role model if he didn't return the favor when Slade was the one who needed saving. William Wintergreen: 1984 - 1993 It took him several years, but Wintergreen eventually found Slade in Cambodia working for Tyger Security and in a relationship with a local prostitute named "Sweet Lili". In order to keep tabs on Slade and remain close to him, Wintergreen contracted his own services out to Tyger as a helicopter pilot. When the political climate shifted, Slade urged Wintergreen to return the favor and resolve the life-debt by smuggling a pregnant Sweet Lili out of the country aboard his helicopter. Wintergreen agreed. On the morning of their intended exit, a man calling himself Henri Ducard approached Slade about a lucrative offer which required Slade to remain in the country. Slade decided to take the deal and told Wintergreen to get Lili out of the country as planned. Wintergreen put up an argument, trying to warn Slade about rumors he had heard of Ducard, but Slade didn't listen and only reminded Wintergreen of his promise. Reluctantly getting Lili to the United States and giving her an identity bought of the black market, Wintergreen settled down with Lili (or as she was now known, Lillian Worth) in Sun City, Florida. Wintergreen remained with her beyond the birth of her daughter Rose. Wintergreen became attached to Rose in a very similar way as he had to Grant and Joey. William Wintergreen: June 8th, 1993 - 2005 Adeline Kane tracked Wintergreen down to question him about the abduction of her children. Wintergreen insisted he had not heard of Slade's kidnapping of his sons and hadn't seen Slade since Cambodia. Adeline did not believe Wintergreen once she caught sight of Rose playing in the backyard and saw her resemblance to Slade. Adeline verbally tore into Wintergreen about his enabling of Slade's worst qualities. Wintergreen offered no offense or apology, leaving Adeline to storm off. William Wintergreen: 2005 - 2006 When Rose ran away, Wintergreen believed it was an ill-advised search for her father and so Wintergreen sought out to find Slade. He was so detached from civilization that when Rose turned up in Jump City safe and sound, Lillian had no means to contact Wintergreen. When Wintergreen did learn of Rose's safety, he considered turning back, but he recalled Adeline's fifteen-year-old lecture and realized that he owed it to her to confront Slade one last time. William Wintergreen: 2006 - Present Wintergreen ended up finding the entrance to the elusive city of 'Eth Alth'eban. However, upon entering the city without an invitation, he was immediately set upon by its guardians and beat so severely he nearly died before Talia al Ghul intervened. She commanded the man's injuries seen to and him to be brought to her once he was well. Wintergreen was in and out of a coma for three months, but eventually he did get his audience with Talia al Ghul after she instructed the healers to treat him with waters from the Lazarus Pit. Wintergreen not only recovered but also felt thirty years younger as he was brought before the Demon's Daughter. When Wintergreen claimed to be there to speak with Slade Wilson, Talia asked for an explanation as to how he knew Slade. Wintergreen once again told the story of how Slade had saved his life and all else that had intertwined their lives together. Satisfied with this answer, Talia had Wintergreen made a guest of the Safinat Dakhma until Slade's return from an extended mission. By the time Slade had returned, Wintergreen had become an honored guest, often attending dinner with Ra's al Ghul and other members of the Inner Circle. He had also reacquainted himself with Grant, though he was mortified to learn of Joey's fate. When Slade saw his old friend, he approached with a smile and open arms, but was met with a swift punch to the jaw. League enforcers moved in but were kept at bay at the order of Ra's al Ghul. Though Wintergreen's body had been rejuvenated, he was still no match for the enhanced physique of Slade and the fight soon turned against Wintergreen. When Wintergreen had been broken, barely able to stand, Slade demanded to know why Wintergreen had traveled across the world to kill him, demanding to know who had paid him and how much money was required for Wintergreen to betray his friend. Laughing, Wintergreen said he hadn't come to kill Slade, he had come to be killed by Slade. Wintergreen said he had failed to save Slade from himself, he had failed to keep his children safe, and he wished for Slade to do what Slade had stopped that sniper from doing over thirty years ago. Hearing all this, Slade was confused and took a moment to mentally examine his conduct. Realizing that Wintergreen was not the one at fault, Slade stood down and asked Wintergreen if he could ever forgive him. The two reconciled matters over a feast that night, partway through which Ra's al Ghul declared Wintergreen to be a Syd Qatal of the Safinat Dakhma, much to the acclaim of the other guests. When Wintergreen asked Slade what that meant, Slade replied "You're one of us now." Wintergreen has remained an active member of the Safinat Dakhma since in a support capacity. He serves as a strategist for Ra's al Ghul and the White Glove, and also travels into the field as a logistics coordinator for Slade Wilson and Grant Wilson when undertaking more complicated or crucial missions which require a support team. Wintergreen is a reasonable man who opposes violence without reason or merit, but he is still incredibly dangerous, especially when any of the Wilsons are threatened. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Wintergreen is known to carry a journal on him at all times. The contents of this journal are unknown, as are the precise number of such journals he has completed in his many years. He has killed people to protect this journal from being claimed by the authorities. Threat Assessment Resources * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Surprisingly spry for his old age, Wintergreen can hold his own. * Leadership: A skilled strategist and operational manager with considerable insight and experience, Wintergreen often assumes command of any support team he is assigned to. * Marksmanship: Wintergreen is an excellent marksman, well-trained in the use of most modern weapons. He carries an old service pistol on him regularly as his weapon of choice but will often use sniper rifles to carry out missions or a custom combat shotgun to protect himself and his comrades if their safehouse is compromised. * Military Protocol: An ex-Naval Officer and Military Intelligence Agent, Wintergreen is familiar with military procedure and equipment. * Piloting: Wintergreen is an expert helicopter pilot. Weaknesses * Old Age: Even though he's been treated with Lazarus waters and is healthier than most men his age (or thirty years younger than his age), Wintergreen is showing signs of slowing down every day. He often groans getting out of chairs and favors one leg over the other as he walks about. He's also known to suffer from arthritis in his hands, especially after driving, shooting, or typing. His mind, though, has never been sharper.Network Files Extra: William Wintergreen Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 6 - World-Class / Superb Trivia and Notes Trivia * Wahat al Shila translates to "Voice of Reason". * Wintergreen has a Threat Assessment ranking of 70, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of William Wintergreen * Character Gallery: William Wintergreen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Marksmanship Category:Military Protocol Category:Grey Eyes Category:British Category:Widowed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Military Personnel Category:Wilson Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Submitted by Oracle